Fullmetal Froniter
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: FMA/Star Trek NG Xover. A little one shot from two of my fave things. Ed has a dream after falling asleep and boy what a dream! Rated for some smutty adult content.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN either Fullmetal Alchemist or Star Trek!

The rights to those belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Gene Roddenberry.

Two great creators!

Note: Hi there dear readers!

As many will already know I am a huge FMA fan!..I am also..a trekkie of sorts.

Well the other day..it hit me...why not write a new short story. Kinda a cross

over dealy. So what better choices could I pick than my two fav things! hehe!

Our story is set during the current time line...Ed and Al Elric live here..in the

present. Ed works all week, Al studies at home, on weekends they go out

and do fun stuff, but...Friday nights...is movie night. The tale begins just after

they watch a movie...hehehe...let the fun begin!

So please enjoy my story...I really had fun with it...and I hope you do too!

Laters!

FULLMETAL FRONTIER

The apartment lights were off and the living room was only illuminated by the television being on. Lying on the floor, on his stomach his knees bent and feet in the air propping his head up on his hands, was Alphonse Elric. Wearing shorts and a t-shirt pyjama combo, his long light brown hair loose over his shoulders and back. His eyes were fixed firmly on the television set and the movie that was playing.

Sprawled along the couch behind him was Edward Elric, Al's older brother, laying on his side his head being propped up on his right arm and his legs stretched out. His long blond hair was loose falling softly behind him and he wore nothing but a pair of shorts. His automail limbs clearly visible, the light of the television glinting of them, he relaxed while he watched the movie with his brother.

Edward was twenty years old and a hard working guy, supporting his brother financially, Alphonse was fifteen years old now and studying from home while his brother worked all week. The weekends they spent going out, the zoo, the museums and all the other fun places the city had to offer. But Friday was movie night and tonight's selection was sci-fi...Star Trek to be exact. Somewhere towards the end of the movie, Star Trek First Contact, Edward had drifted off to sleep turning on his back with his right hand behind his head and his left draped over his stomach. His left leg was bent up so the knee pointed to the ceiling and his right leg stretched out along the couch. Alphonse finished the movie, turning he saw his brother asleep on the couch, smiling he decided to leave him be...he did work very hard...heading to bed himself.

0000000000

After what felt like a couple of hours Edward yawned and slowly those golden eyes of his opened. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, rubbing his left hand across his eyes till he could see, he looked at the ceiling.

His eyes widened in a stunned look..."What the hell?" He thought. "That's not...our ceiling." He pushed himself up on his elbows and glanced at his surroundings. "Okaaayyy...that's...weird."

The room he was in had strange looking furniture in it, smooth rounded chairs, pale cream walls...or were they panels? "What the hell's going on here?" He asked in his mind and got no answer.

Turning his head to look to his left, he saw a small open area with a mirror, he squinted at it. "Is that...the bathroom?" He pondered.

Swinging his legs off the bed he was aware of the huge windows next to him and he gasped. "UH!"

Outside the windows was a sight he thought was completely impossible, there were no trees, no streets, no cars or people, there was only...stars? No he was dreaming surely, he had to be, he wasn't in space...was he? His confusion grew and grew as he heard a voice saying good morning to him, it sounded very robotic. The robot voice spoke again and he was unsure whether to say anything or not.

"It is 6:00 hours commander. You must report to the main bridge at 7:00 hours for duty." The female voice told him flatly.

"Uhhh...Umm...Okaaay." Edward finally said something and it seemed the voice had stopped.

He puzzled over it a moment, saying aloud to himself as he scratched the back of his head."Was that..a wake up alarm or something?"

The voice returned out of nowhere. "Yes commander. The ships computer is capable of such a task." Then it fell silent again.

"Huh? Is that so..." He leant on his arm for a minute trying to make sense of all this, then it hit him, of course! "Al and I were watching Some Star Trek movie and I fell asleep on the couch!" He told himself as he pushed his right fist into his left palm. That was it, he was dreaming and man what a dream, he was in space...cool!

He tried to remember the movie more and how the people reacted with the ship, then he remembered, and looking up he said aloud..."Computer please...uhh what was it again...oh yeah...please direct me to the replicator." He said.

The panel on the far side of the room began to light up slowly and the voice came back. "The replicator is located here."

Great! He thought now I can get something to eat and got to his feet, walking over to it, he stood there and pondered what to have. It was only then he realised what he was wearing and he took a good long look at himself. His hands ran over the smooth, silky material and he said aloud.."Hmm nice."

His stomach growled at him, turning his attention back to getting some food, he thought "If this is a dream...why am I hungry?"

He shrugged it off and stared at the panel above the hole in the wall that the robotic voice had told him was the Replicator. He puzzled for a moment more, on how to work it, then remembered how they had done it in the movie. Making up his mind what he wanted, he cleared his throat and spoke clearly.

"Uhh..computer...I would like two eggs sunny side up, four rashers of bacon, two sausages and three hash browns...uh..please." He waited to see if it would work and to his surprise it did.

With the stereo typical whizzing sound the food began to materialize before his eyes on a plate within the hole and it was piping hot too. He took the plate, then realising he had no cutlery or drink, he asked for some along with an orange juice, once they appeared he took them and walked to the small table to eat. After devouring his food and gulping down his juice, he looked at the room wondering where the heck his clothes might be. He figured if he was on this ship he must have a uniform and he once again asked the computer where it was located. A panel moved near the bathroom and to his amazement there was a closet full of clothes, some casual, the rest were uniforms.

Getting dressed he put on the standard black pants, the red slightly high neck under shirt and finally the black over shirt, that had grey shoulders. Putting his black shinny shoes on and putting his hair up in a ponytail he looked at himself in the mirror that was in the bathroom. He seemed quite pleased with his clothes, though he puzzled over the small gold buttons on his collar, he headed for the door touching the panel at the side of it to open it, he laughed a bit thinking "Now I am getting the hang of this."

00000000000000

Once in the hallway he looked left, then right and realised it all looked the same, how the heck was he going to get to the bridge. He walked to the first adjoining corridor and to his dismay once again it all looked the same. Leaning against the wall, his hand to his chin in thought, his right foot flat against the wall he tried to figure it out.

"How to find my way to the bridge? Hmm.." Edward spoke aloud and almost leapt five feet in the air when that voice appeared again from behind him.

"The bridge is located on deck one." After that he noticed flashing lights like on a runway pointing to the next junction.

Following the lights Edward walked to the next junction, then took a left, after that a right and was now in front of what looked like a dead end. He frowned thinking the computer had steered him wrong but then two doors opened up in front of him, to what looked to be an elevator. Stepping into it he turned to face the opening and the doors slid shut after him. Then came the all too familiar voice from the panel on the wall.

"Please select a destination." It asked him.

"Uhh 'kaaay...erm..deck one please." Edward said aloud and felt the slight movement of the elevator.

When the doors opened again, the sight that faced Edward was the ships main bridge and he cautiously stepped out of the elevator. Entering the large circular room he noted the long sweeping control panel that arced around forty five percent of the room. Beyond that sat in the center of the room was a large chair, one to either side of it. Two more seats with smaller control panels further in front of what looked to be an very huge window. At the very back of the room directly opposite the large picture window was a wall of computer screens.

Several crew members buzzed about the bridge following their daily duties and every time one passed

Edward they greeted him good morning. He found it odd to be called commander every time and yet he caught himself smiling about it to. Slowly walking around to the three seats behind the sweeping panel he saw, to his shock, Roy Mustang sitting in the right hand chair. He wore an almost identical uniform to Edward save for the under shirt being dark blue. In the central chair, clearly that what the captains, sat Winry Rockbell with her hair styled in it's usual way. Unusually she was dressed in a skirt and shirt uniform, her under shirt being the same as Edward's was.

"Well good morning number one." Winry said with a pleasant smile.

"Uh..yeah g-good morning Win.." Edward stopped himself, should he call her by her name? Or captain?

"Good morning Commander Elric." Roy greeted him smiling casually.

"Uhh..." Edward cleared his throat and thought, this is some weird dream, before he noticed the buttons on the collar of Roy's dark blue under shirt. There were two gold and one black, he was starting to work it all out in his head. In his mind he laughed so hard and felt a surge of confidence go through him, he outranked Roy...awesome!

"Yes um..good morning Captain, Lieutenant Commander." Edward smirked at the last part, he just could not help himself, as he took his seat on the captains right side.

"Commander Hawkeye is your report on the security measures for our visit from the Betaziod council completed?" Winry asked in a serious tone.

"Yes captain. All preparations have been made for their arrival and stay aboard the Enterprise." The reply came from behind Edward and he looked to see Riza Hawkeye, only not as normal.

Her skin was completely pale yellow, her eyes only a slight shade darker and she appeared to have no expression on her face. Edward thought to himself a moment, then the proverbial light bulb went off in his head, Hawkeye...was the android!

It was only then that Edward took a really good look around at the other people on the bridge. In the front sat Havoc and Breda, both in red under shirts. Behind him was Hawkeye, along with Fuery, Fallman and even the Tringham brothers. But what shocked him the most were the ears on Russell Tringham, he was clearly Vulcan, though Edward wondered why he had him that way in his dream.

Then his eyes laid upon a face so very familiar to him, one that made him smile a little, it was Alphonse. Alphonse stood at the panel beside Hawkeye and seemed to chatting about some very technical things, he wagered that he was the engineering chief. After all, in the movie, the android and the ships chief engineer were pretty close friends. Alphonse's under shirt was yellow and Edward thought that color rather suited his younger brother. His eyes were not their usual soft hazel color, they were a very odd, almost mechanical looking blue. Searching his memory he finally located the information he needed to explain it, the guy in the movie had implants so he could see.

Alphonse did look rather odd though, like a combination of himself and Hiedrich, all rolled into one. Edward watched the goings on as he sat, pretty damn comfy he might add, beside Winry and Roy. His mind spun as he tried to work out what his mind would come up with next for this little tale. The one question he now pondered was soon to be answered. Hawkeye was at her station and it bleeped at her a couple of times, leaning over it a little she addressed the captain.

"Captain. There is a secure message from Starfleet ma'am." Hawkeye said flatly.

"Hmm very well I will take it in my ready room Commander." With that Winry rose from her seat and walked to the doors at the left side of the picture window, the doors shooshing open then closed after her.

"I sense you are feeling overly confident today Commander Elric." Roy stated with a quizzical look.

"Hm? Me? No why would you think that?" Edward looked at Roy, trying to read him.

"I am half Betaziod remember Ed." Roy grinned a little, almost smugly.

Edward's mind hunted for the reasoning, after a moments searching it came to him, dammit! Roy was the ships councillor! Why me?

"So?" Edward remarked.

"I see so your not feeling more bravado at being a higher rank than me then?" Roy pressed him again.

"No I am not." Edward growled at Roy. "So leave it alone ...okay?"

"Very well. As you wish." Roy grinned again knowing he had hit a nerve.

Feeling more than a bit vulnerable at having his emotions read by another, let alone Mustang, Edward sat quietly trying to figure out why the heck he was even in this dream. He couldn't stand him so why had his own mind added him to this fantasy?

0000000000000

Around forty five minutes went by, with the only sounds being the beeps of the control panels and the low tones of other people taking about their work. Roy sat quietly repeatedly looking over at anyone and everyone, seemingly reading them all. Edward sat arms folded at his chest, with a slightly grumpy look on his face, hoping his dream would improve. Out of nowhere an odd triple beep sounded and that was followed by Winry's voice.

"Number one could you join me in my ready room please." Winry asked another triple beep followed.

Edward rose to his feet and walked the short distance to the double doors of the captains ready room. Reaching out he put his hand close to a panel to the left of the door, hesitating, he took a wild guess at which button to press. Fortunately for him he guessed right and he heard Winry's voice call out come in. As the doors opened Edward stepped into the room, the shooshing sound told him the doors had closed behind him. Winry was sat behind a large sweeping desk, her legs still visible under it, holding one of the touch pad computers he saw a lot of. A few beeps later she put it down on her desk and looked up at him.

"You wanted to see me...Captain?" Edward said.

"Yes number one. I just got done talking to General Armstrong at Starfleet headquarters." Winry's chair swivelled to face him. "Seems we have a problem headed our way."

"A problem Captain?" Edward asked, in his mind he thought, now this is more like it ...some action.

"Yes. It appears the Borg have been making a renewed push near to the Neutral zone. Stirring up a lot of trouble along the way." Winry continued.

"And what does..Starfleet..want us to do Captain?" Edward queried.

"We are being sent to investigate number one." Winry told him, her hands pressed together close to her face, thoughtfully.

"I see." Edward's eyes looked to the side, deep in thought, he didn't see her move.

Rising from her chair Winry walked slowly around the desk to stand next to him, so close he could feel her breath on his cheek. Startled Edward spun around and came face to face with her, her eyes seemed to burn with fire. She was less than two inches from him, her proximity to him causing him to gulp hard. Winry edged forwards closing the gap between them and lightly pressed a hand to his upper chest. His face instantly flushed with heat as his cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson, his breathing sped up.

"Uhuhuhhh...C-Captain? Wh-what are you doing?" Edward asked gulping hard again his heart thumped harder.

"Now that official business is finished with..." Winry got closer, leaning her lips dangerously near to his ear and hotly whispering. "...I'd like to pick up where we left off last night, Ed."

"Uhhuhhh! L-last night!" Edward gasped moving backwards, the back of his legs hitting against the hardness of the desk.

"Yes Ed don't you remember? We got interrupted last night..." Winry was upon him again, pressing her warm supple body to his, hands running up his chest. "...and I so needed to finish what we started."

"H-hey! H-hold on! Wait a min.." Edward's words were shushed away as she pressed two fingers to his lips and quickly followed them with her own lips, finding his gently. "...HNM!"

He couldn't escape her, he was pinned against the desk with no way out, her body firmly pushing onto his. Her warm supple breasts pressing up to his chest, her hands now at his shoulders holding onto him, her lips caressing his.

Edward was still trying to protest, still squirmed around trying to get free, his mind racing, not knowing why his mind had created this scenario. Then he began to think about it on another level, he did love to over analyse things, he wondered...if this is a dream? Why not...go for it? It's not real and she can't hit you upside the head with a wrench after it either. He had thought about it, many times, but never acted on it. Suddenly he was snapped from his over analysis, a warm wet sensation brushed across his lips. Focusing his mind back to the room, he realised she was licking his lips, attempting to gain entry into his mouth. Edward at last gave in and parted his lips a little, allowing her tongue in, even letting out a small barely audible moan as her tongue explored his mouth.

As her tongue delved into his mouth, rubbing across his teeth and palette, Edward finally probed her back as she did him. His tongue pushed on hers, coiling around it before sliding down it towards her mouth, teasing her top lip as he past beyond it. He let out another moan, this time a bit louder and in turn Winry moaned into his mouth also, more passionately. The vigour with which they kissed, probing the others warm moist mouths, intensified now reaching a feverish urgency. Winry allowed her hands to drift around his neck, right hand resting on the back of his neck, her left finding his hair band and pulling it loose. His soft blonde hair fell over his shoulders and she buried her left hand into it, all her fingers becoming tangled with it.

Edward grew some what braver and placed his hands on her waist, holding her firmly and pulling her just that little bit closer. He could feel her hand in his hair and felt a tingling run through his body. She pressed closer to him, causing her pelvis to push on his, making him shudder as he felt her roll her hips against him. Edward moaned deeper into the kiss as the motions started to arouse him, the heat growing quickly in his groin. Tentatively he slid his hands further around her waist, then lowered them to her pert buttocks, urging her harder onto his growing erection. Winry moaned long and deep into the kiss feeling him pull her hard against him. Sliding her right hand down off the back of his neck, it travelled across his shoulder and over his chest, softly caressing every muscle it passed. Not stopping there it went lower to his abdomen, crossing his waistline and finding his hot bulging member concealed in his pants.

Placing the butt of her palm to it she stroked in a firm up and down motion, making Edward almost yell out loudly, were her lips not firmly covering his.

The heat increased as his erection grew painfully hard, his grip on her hips tightening, as he drew her to him harder than before. Winry made her next move, breaking the kiss to trail her tongue down his neck sweetly and nibbling his adams apple. Edward let out a stifled cry of pleasure, attempting not to be too loud, while she worked on his neck. Slipping her right hand out of his hair, Winry deftly pushed him backwards onto the desk, he didn't argue. Edward now laid on the desk, his lower legs hanging off it, with Winry between them. Keeping up her massaging of his member, she moved her right hand to his pants zipper, seductively undoing it. Edward looked at her as she did this, his eyes glazed over with the amazing pleasure he felt in his groin. Winry pulled on his pants and boxers, sliding them off his hips, to fall down around his ankles. His throbbing pre-cum laden member twitched when the cool air

hit it and he moaned again deeply.

Running her forefinger delicately along his length from base to tip and then back down again, she let his juices soak her finger tip. Bringing it to her mouth, she seductively sucked it clean, tasting his salty flavour. Edward watched her intently and a soft low moan floated over his lips, he was becoming more turned on. Winry lowered her head between his legs, Edward gasped, feeling her tongue run along his throbbing member. She could taste him more, savouring the flavour of him, teasing him to the point of insanity. Edward instinctively raised his hips up towards her tongue, causing her to increase the force with which her tongue pressed. Moving up once more she softly kissed the head, eliciting another moan from him, then with a gentle sucking motion she pulled just the tip into her mouth.

Edward's breath caught in his throat as he felt the top of his cock being pulled into her warm mouth and his left hand grabbed for her head. Taking hold of a handful of blonde hair, he tried to push her down to take more of him into her mouth. Winry was not going to bend to his will, he was under her control, she would decide how this game would play out. Holding his hip down with one of her hands, Winry proceeded with her gentle teasing onslaught of his cock. Edward was by now gripping the desk hard, almost leaving scratches on it, his left gripping tighter into her hair. He couldn't handle the intense, mind blowingly hot waves of pleasure that coursed through his entire body. Winry's tongue and lips were so hot and moist, making his member more and more slippery. His hips were moving involuntarily of his mind, rising and falling in sharp movements, trying so hard to make love to her delicious mouth.

She was driving him further and further to the edge, so close to his limit his voice was deep and he was now moaning loudly into the room...he was close to climaxing. So damn close.

Lifting her head once more and releasing him from her mouth just before he reached climax, Winry was very pleased to hear his moans of desire, echoing around the room as he seemed to beg for more. Putting both her hands either side of him on the desk she leant over his face, her lust filled stunning blue eyes bore right into him.

"Get off the desk Ed, and get over to the couch." Winry commanded, she just loved to dominate him.

"T-the couch?" Edward looked at her with glazed eyes.

"Yes the couch. Get over to the couch right now Ed." Winry's voice was full of desire as she ordered him.

"Y-yes ma'am." Edward obediently sat up, struggling to keep his balance, he waddled to the couch and sat down, his pants and boxers still around his ankles.

Winry followed him, watching his firm ass move before her eyes, licking her lips a little at it. Edward, now sat with his member pointing to attention, watched her walk sexily over to him. As she did, her hands were hitching her skirt up and pulling her small silky panties off. Stepping out of them, she got onto his lap, straddling him inching closer slowly. Edward gulped hard, unable to keep his eyes off her womanhood, as it moved ever closer to his wet pulsing member. Winry reached her right hand toward his left, gently taking it in her hand, she guided it to her body. Starting at her neck, she pressed his hot trembling hand to her skin, keeping her eyes fixed on his. Edward gently touched her neck and slowly trailed his hand lower to her breast, cupping it and massaging it lightly. This action drew forth a soft,

long moan and he dared to touch her more firmly, another louder moan came in response.

Her eyes began to close as she relished the feel of his hand on her breast, curving her back to push into his palm more. He could feel the heat in his body rising up to incredible levels and his hand slipped off her supple chest, travelling ever lower. Licking his lips a little, he took in a long breath, his hand coming to rest on her pelvic bone. Winry moaned again letting out a long sigh afterwards, as she opened those blue eyes and glanced at him. Swallowing hard, Edward trailed his finger tips off her pelvic bone and delicately ran them across her wet moist womanhood. Gasping in delight and arching her back, Winry let out a small cry of pleasure, his member twitched in response to it. Now he wanted her, really wanted her, so damn badly it hurt.

Pushing his thumb to the stiffening nub on her nether region, he rubbed it firmly and angled his hand so his four fingers were pointing downwards. By now Winry was moaning long and loud, arching her body into his touch. Edward moved his first two fingers across her wetness, slowly moistening them till they were soaking with her juices, then carefully he slid them into her.

"AH! AH! ED!" Winry called out feeling his fingers delve into her hot, wet lower body and rocked her hips a bit to get him deeper, her hands gripping his shoulders.

He could feel her inner muscles tightening and retracting around his fingers, he bent them, to touch on the outer walls. Winry almost screamed, biting her lip to keep from being heard, as her G-spot was hit with his finger tips. Increasing the pressure of his touch, Edward was now becoming so painfully hard that he didn't think he could hold out much longer. After a few minutes of stimulating her insides he felt her hand reach to his, grabbing it forcefully she pulled his fingers out and shoved his hand aside, moving up on her knees. She edged closer till their bodies were just millimetres apart and lowering her body, she got to where she could feel his tip at her entrance. Edward shivered, a jolt of pleasure ran all the way down his body, his hands taking a place on her hips. With one slow gentle movement, Winry pushed down onto his throbbing erection, feeling him sink into her, filling her completely.

"Uuuuhhhhh...Winrryyyyy..." Edward said with a long sensual moan, his hands gripping firmer to her hips helping her onto him.

"Nnnnaaaaaa...oh god...Ed..." Winry could feel his hard, long, thickness burying deep into her and she was quivering the further his cock went in.

Edward was lost in the sensation of her warm body wrapping around his inflamed appendage, his eyes slowly closing as he moaned, feeling her lower till she had swallowed him to the hilt. Her eyes met his shinning, pupils enlarged with a lustful desire, as she slowly began to rock her hips. Edward's eyes now smouldered like molten gold, feeling her rock against him, his shaft sliding in and out of her body oh so slowly. Unable to keep his gaze transfixed to hers his eyes rolled back and his lids closed, just as he tightened his hold on her hips to aid her movement on him. Winry shifted her hands off his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, their bodies bumping together as she rode him.

Winry arched her back into every forward roll of her hips, feeling wave after wave of intense pleasure thunder through her body, Edward's tip hitting her insides firmly. Leaning his head forward Edward went for her neck, kissing it, licking it and nibbling her as they writhed in the throws of passion. Winry lowered her head and found his lips, securing them to hers to indulge in another steamy round of hott kissing. Both moaning into the others mouth, bodies bumping together, heat rising and the pleasure level reaching fever pitch.

Edward's hands held her hips tightly, forcing her harder and faster onto his cock, being just a bit rough. He honestly was getting lost in this incredible feeling, allowing himself to let go completely, letting her have total control. As Winry moved on him she felt the sudden surge of heat and pleasure travel through her body, breaking from the kiss she threw her head back. Edward could feel himself nearing the edge and with a forceful downward shove to her hips, he lifted his own to impale her onto his pulsating dick.

"UUUUUHHHH EEEEEDDD!" Winry called out as she orgasmed all over his pulsing member.

"NNNGGGGGHHHH...WIN-RRRYYYYYY!" Edward followed almost immediately, as the muscles in her tightened up around him, milking him dry.

She opened her eyes to look into his, her deep blues twinkled like they were set with tiny diamonds. Her gaze met his smoulderingly hott, pure gold lust filled eyes, as they both panted hard from the time they had spent together. To Winry's surprise, as well as delight, Edward was still very much awake and still incredibly hard inside her. Edward simply smirked hotly, as he always did when he was getting an idea. In one sudden sharp unexpected motion Edward had moved Winry onto her back, sprawling them both on the couch, he was now between her legs...still inside her.

"Oooohhhh Ed!" Winry said with surprise. "You still want more?"

"Hehehe." Edward smirked again, then said in her ear. "You bet your ass I do Winry."

With those words hanging in her ear Edward pulled himself out almost all the way and then with one great push thrust into her with enough force to slide her along the seat. Gripping her fingers into the flesh on his back she cried out from the impact of his tip on her insides. Lowering his head to her neck he continued his lust filled, desire driven, passion fuelled pummelling of her womanhood. Taking a very firm hold of her waist he pulled in sync with his thrusting, driving ever deeper into her. Winry's finger nails dug into his flesh, leaving crescent moon marks and in some instances drawing forth a little blood. Her breath was coming in short gasps, his in deep grunts, as the room filled with the sounds of their bodies smacking together.

"Uuuuhhhh Ed...I'm...I'm gonna come again!" Winry called out as she threw her head back hard into the seat cushion.

"Nggghhhh...so am...sooo amm...IIIIIII!" Edward's voice was shaky as he thundered into her the last few pushes feeling the orgasm travel up his shaft from within his gut.

In the heat of fevered passion they both orgasmed at the same moment, each calling the others name. Slumping over onto her body Edward was gasping for more air, sucking it in fast and deep. Winry too was trying her best to get more air into her lungs after the immense pleasure she had just succumbed to. Managing to lift his head enough to look in her eyes, Edward felt her hands cup either side of his face softly, pulling him into a soft long kiss. This time the kiss was more loving than passionate and their tongues gently rubbed together, caressing the other. Parting for air they laid there gazing at each other for a few moments and then finally moved apart to straighten themselves.

000000000000

Getting to her feet Winry walked over to the replicator on the far wall and requested two cups of coffee, one white with sugar, the other black with sugar. Edward sat on the couch watching her as she picked up the two cups and brought them over, handing him the black coffee. Taking it from her he blew on it a bit to cool it enough, then sipped some of the strong hot liquid, noting to himself how glad he was that there was no milk in it. This thought brought forth a soft chuckle from Edward and as Winry sat down beside him she glanced over smiling.

"Something amusing number one?" She said sipping her coffee.

"Oh it's nothing really, just funny how you remembered that I hate milk." He told her taking another sip.

"Well now we have worked together for some time Ed. Certainly a detail like that would not have gone unnoticed." She smiled, crossing her legs. "But this Borg problem is worrying me."

"Yeah. We should be careful. In case we run into them when we reach the Neutral zone." Edward said, almost as an after thought.

"Indeed number one." Winry looked seriously into her cup.

Sitting quietly for a while they finished their coffee's and both rose to head back to the bridge, Edward heading out the doors first. Settling back in their respective chairs Winry made sure to check all was in order, receiving a few mundane reports. The view out the main window was nothing but stars, zooming by as the ship travelled through space, nearing it's destination. Breda, Havoc and the Tringham brothers had gone now, having changed shifts after being on the night shift. Now in their places, to Edward's shock, were Lust and Wrath at the helm controls with Scar and Meas Hughes by the science station. Edward felt a little uncomfortable knowing his mind had conjured up some faces he really didn't want to see, along with some that brought back sad memories. All this took his attention away from what was going on around him.

As if from nowhere there was a loud crashing sound and the whole ship shook violently, those that were standing being thrown off their feet to the floor. The loudness of the crash rang in Edward's ears and the lights flickered for only a second. People were shouting around him, Winry yelling orders out and then he noticed it...the lights dimmed so that all you could see were the flashing red lights.

"STATUS REPORT!" Winry shouted, gripping the arms of her chair tightly.

"FOWARD SHIELDS AT EIGHTY PERCENT. AFT SHIELDS AT NINETY PERCENT..." Hawkeye's explanation was interrupted by another shuddering crash, everything looking as though an earthquake had just hit.

"ARGHHH!" Winry was jolted forward in her chair, before regaining her herself and shouting. "WHO THE HELL IS DOING THAT!"

"CAPTAIN! CENSORS HAVE DETECTED TWO BORG CUBES. ONE TO THE PORT, ONE TO THE STARBOARD." Hawkeye yelled back.

"WHAT THE HELL! TWO OF THEM?" Edward said stunned, as the image appeared on the window that was also a screen. "DAMN!"

"GET THE SHIELDS BACK. PREPARE PHOTON TORPEDOS. READY THE PHAZERS." Winry was now standing up as she yelled her commands.

"YES CAPTAIN!" Was the chorus of voices to reply.

Edward stood up and walked to Winry, looking pretty angry now, wondering what would happen now. As if in answer to his thoughts there was yet another crash, he lost his balance a bit and almost fell off his feet but regained his footing. Quickly following that there was another and this time sirens began to wail, the crew rushing around more.

"REPORT!" Winry demanded.

"PORT SHIELDS ARE DOWN! STARBOARD SHIELDS DOWN TO FOURTY PERCENT! FORWARD SHIELDS AT THRITY PERCENT! WE CAN'T HANDLE ANOTHER HIT LIKE THAT CAPTAIN!" Was the answer Hawkeye gave her, causing Winry to grit her teeth.

The crew were hurriedly working to perform the Captains orders, Lust and Wrath were speedily hitting buttons to maintain the ships stability, Scar and Hughes were dashing from left to right at the consoles feverishly working to regain the power to the shields, as Hawkeye was trying to pinpoint a weakness in the Borg cubes. Without warning the communication channel was opened...and they heard the chilling sound.

"We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. We shall add your uniqueness to our collective." That voice had the sound of thousands all talking at once.

"This is Winry Rockbell, I am the Captain of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Back down at once from your activities in this sector." Winry stood her ground, arms folded tightly across her chest.

"We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. We shall add your uniqueness to our collective." The Borg said once again as if not listening at all.

"Dammit. Hawkeye have you located their weak points?" Winry turned to face her.

"I believe I have located several points that could cripple them ma'am." Hawkeye replied in that dull tone.

"Alright. Ready the Phazers. On my mark target those points Commander." Winry instructed her.

"Yes ma'am. Readying Phazers." Hawkeye's hands moved at an incredible speed. "Phazers locked on Captain."

"Good." Winry turned and addressed the enemy. "Cease your activities at once, this is the last time I shall say it."

"We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. We shall add your uniqueness to our collective." Again she got the same response.

"Alright I've had about enough of that droning out of you." Winry said getting angry, her eyes glared at the screen. "FIRE PHAZERS!"

Two thin yellowish beams of light shot out at towards the Borg cubes, both hitting their targets directly and one causing a major explosion within that cube. There was retaliation fire from the cubes, the ship shook and more bridge crew were thrown about. Edward did this time loose his balance, finding his body being thrown hard into one of the panels to his right side, with a very sickening thud. Winry was knocked back towards her chair falling over the arm of it and onto the floor, but quickly getting to her feet.

"NUMBER ONE!" She called to Edward, gaining a very long groan out of him, as he lifted a hand to rub is head where it hit the panel.

"I'm alright." Edward said rising off the floor slowly. "Let's show those Borg a thing or two Captain." He said with a sly grin.

"Hawkeye do you have your next targets?" Winry spun round to look at her, the determination clear.

"Yes Captain." Hawkeye replied.

"Right! They want a real fight huh? Well hell Number one let's give them a fight. READY PHOTON TORPEDOS! ON MY MARK!" Winry turned to look at the Borg vessels on the screen, she looked like a woman possessed. "FIIIREEE!"

Hawkeye hit a button on her console and two small white lights flew away from the ship, making their way silently towards the cubes. Upon impact great sections of the cubes disintegrated into shards of wreckage, fire and flashes continued to work their way deeper into the vessel. The cube to the port side slowly succumbed to the hit and exploded into a million tiny pieces. The vessel to the starboard side, in flames and half destroyed still hung on, firing its Phazers at the Enterprise. The ship was rocked once again by the hits to the already failing forward shields and as if to add insult to injury the Borg vessel now fired a new weapon. The projectile flew towards the weakened Enterprise and everything seemed to go in slow motion. The entire bridge crew froze in those seconds staring at the torpedo headed right towards the bridge itself. At the point of impact, glass and debris flying inwards, the air pressure at first pushed into the ship, then it shifted to drag everything and everyone towards the gaping hole in the front of the ship. People hung onto the consoles in a desperate bid to survive and Edward gripped onto one of the front helm consoles, his legs almost out of the ship, Winry was clinging to the one on his right, her fingers slipping.

"WINRY! TAKE MY HAND!" Edward let go and reached for her.

"ED! I CAN'T HOLD ON!" Winry reached for him but her fingers slipped further.

"HANG ON!" Edward stretched a bit more to reach her, the tips of his fingers touching hers. "ALMOST THERE! GRAB ONTO ME!"

"ARH!" Winry lurched forward and grabbed his hand, but it lasted only a moment as her hand slipped from his. "AAAAIIIEEEEEEE! EDWAAAAAARD!"

"NOOOOOOO! WINRRYYYYYYY!" Edward saw her pulled away from him into a flash of light as more of the ship exploded, his own vision being blinded by it.

0000000000000

"ARRGHHH!" Edward's eyes flew open and he was panting hard.

He urgently scanned his surroundings, his deep golden eyes flitting from side to side, in a dazed and shocked manner. His vision settled on a familiar sight, the big bookcase that sat on the outside wall of their little living room, beside it the cosy chair where he would always sit to read. With a sigh of relief Edward realised he was back in the apartment he shared with his little brother Alphonse. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes with his left hand and stretched till he felt his muscles loosen a bit. Yawning he rose from the couch and wandered into the kitchen, for all his sleep as well as his dream, he had become very hungry. Opening the fridge up he leant on the door with his right hand and bent over to check out what was on offer.

So distracted by his search for something to eat he hadn't realised the shuffling feet making their way down the hall towards his location. Alphonse had been woken by his brothers exclamation moments earlier, he now wanted a drink, so to the kitchen he headed. Turning into the small room he noticed the fridge door was open and even in his sleepy state he recognised the familiar metal fingers gripping the top of the fridge door. Edward was up and as usual he was hungry, Alphonse shook his head at how predictable his brother could be at times.

"Hehehe morning brother." Alphonse said loudly.

"ARH!" Edward was startled by the voice and whacked his head on the inside of the fridge with a very loud thump. "OWWW! DAMMIT AL I TOLD YA NEVER TO CREEP UP ON ME!"

"Hehehehe sorry brother." Alphonse chuckled and walked to Edward's left side to peer into the fridge.

"What?" Edward glanced at his brother while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Geez Ed ya moved everything around in here. Where did my mango juice go?" Alphonse replied, his gaze shifting to glare at Edward.

Edward shrugged reaching in the fridge and grabbing his Orange juice along with the tub that held the bacon and the sausages. Moving to the stove he made an incredible noise searching for the right pan to cook his breakfast in. Alphonse cringed at the noise, it was after all pretty damn early on a Saturday.

"Must you?" Alphonse said sitting down at the table.

"I'm hungry, what ya want me to starve or something?" Edward asked with a snide tone.

"That's not what I mean and you know it brother!" Alphonse took a deep breath to calm himself then asked. "So did ya sleep ok?"

To this Edward jumped a little his body becoming stiff, in his mind he knew that yes he had slept ok and boy what a dream he'd had! Being in space, seeing so many of the people he had left behind and getting to see them in different roles too. The dream was so vivid even now and he could still hear the sounds in his ears, still feel all that he touched. Then with a sigh he filed it away with all the other stuff in his mind, thinking to himself, he sure would like to have more dreams that didn't involve people he cared about dying in front of him.

Alphonse seemed to notice him taking his time to answer a simple question, he was beginning to worry. Looking intently at Edward he asked, "Brother are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah course I am Al." Edward went back to preparing the food.

"Really?" Alphonse pestered.

Turning to Alphonse he simply grinned and said, "Yeah sure."

Alphonse at last let the subject be, Edward continued to cook the food, serving it up for them both and bringing the plates to the table. They both ate their fried breakfast, drank their juices and chatted about almost anything, what they would do today? What to have for dinner? If the weather would suit certain activities?

All in all, the two brothers were pretty happy, although Edward had decided on one thing for sure...he absolutely wanted to have more completely awesome dreams like the one he had woken from! Even if it did involve some things that would hurt a little.

He could handle it...he could handle pretty much anything...after all...he was Edward Elric.

THE END

A/N. There was meant to be a cover picture (fan art) to go with this, and I wasn't going to upload it anywhere till it was done...only I never got around to drawing it lol. But hope ya liked it! ^_^


End file.
